User talk:Egwene of the Malazan Empire
='Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :-)'= Old Messages Archive re Image of the week Thanks! I'm putting together the new thread even as we speak... didn't notice your msgs but will check them out now. I do have some questions, but you probably have taken care of a lot of them :) Sorry I took so long to get started. I was a total slug over the weekend. Temporarily, I'm including a couple of intro & transition comments in the 1st post, but will be editing out that part soon & adding other basic intro material as I learn. Also I read through the old thread & thought I'd pull together some of the info about posting images, etc, to add at the bottom of the intro. People won't notice it & will still ask how to post pics, but then they can be referred there instead of starting from scratch. I'm assuming that the suggestion list in the old intro is current, so I'll post it in the new one & ask for more nominations. I thought Pic of Wk was a long-standing tradition, but this weekend, I noticed that you just started the thread in Jan '15. Most likely you'll be hearing from me again today :p aimzzz (talk) 13:37, June 8, 2015 (UTC) re IoW It would be great if you'd do this one! Thanks, aimzzz (talk) 10:26, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :D Never got the hang of "lays" versus "lay", lol. Thanks for making Chapter 7 sound good! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 11:47, June 13, 2015 (UTC) New article: Telab I came across a description for the telab & decided to make a little article for it. I don't know what category/categories to add at bottom. There isn't a Clothing category, so I looked under Cultures, Items & Substances... nothing fit, Finally put it under Glossary. Plz advise aimzzz (talk) 18:11, June 17, 2015 (UTC) List of places I guess it was a little bit of both. I was hoping someone (you!) would stumble across it and figure out if it was relevant and what page it could go on. At the same time, it's a bit of a note for me to figure out where to start when I get a free minute and want to edit the wiki. So yeah, if you feel that something useful / relevant to add to the Darujhistan page, that would be awesome. DaddinG (talk) 12:41, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Egwene! I just got through re-reading all the important Darujhistan-based books (GoTM, TTH, OST) about a week ago - they're all my favourites because well, Darujhistan! I'm up to about 25 pages worth of typed notes, so I hope to be adding some more stuff when I get time! I have a list of all the streets that are mentioned by name as well, would that be worth adding, or is that too much? :D DaddinG (talk) 14:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Ooooh, that looks fancy! I'm all excited now. DaddinG (talk) 11:54, June 19, 2015 (UTC) re. link wording on main pg I can't remember exactly what I'd written, but I know yours is more concise & clear because I wasn't totally satisfied with mine & I like what you posted :) RE: Chapter 12 I know right! Toc gets such a bad deal, especially in the later books. if only his story ended at the end of MoI. :( Johntocaelpiano (talk) 15:26, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Oponn's curse You know, I'd never really paid that much attention til you mentioned it just now. I guess I'd have to go with Tattersail, given that later in the book (I can't reference the page like you can), just as she's about to meet Bellurdan in the desert, she talks about how she left without any supplies in a lot of haste. She thought this was unlike her, and considered the fact that Paran was a tool of Oponn at the time. I mean... she got better later, but she did die. Johntocaelpiano (talk) 11:27, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chapter 13 Awww, thanks a lot! Chapter 13 was a bit of a bear. I had to read it and listen to it a couple of times to figure out just what happened... but I'm glad to it, and glad you enjoy it. I've got the summer off, so I have some time (between home improvement projects and yelling at insurance agents) to work on these. After school starts, I'll be a good deal busier, but who knows! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 18:26, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Darujhistan Sounds great Egwene - I'll keep a look-out! I'm pretty slow with my own edits, real life you know how it is, but I'll get through them eventually! DaddinG (talk) 19:27, June 23, 2015 (UTC) RotCG chapters Hi Egwene, >Guess your inbox did shrink after all Sadly no. But I realised that I'd forgotten so much of RotCG that I really needed to re-read it before starting the later ones. If by 'in-depth summaries' you mean the standalone chapters, then yes. (And if not, what else have I missed? ;) :Thank you for adding the chapter info box. I had tried myself, but used the wrong set of initials. :I see that the format of each standalone page template is different from what I had done in DoD and TCG, where I just duplicated what I'd written in the corresponding section of the Plot Summary, then added extra links. Is it OK to do this for RotCG too? ::Finished! Thank you for correcting those links. ::I've not tried to shorten the summary, which is already on the concise side. Instead (as you'd have noticed) I've split each individual chapter into its different locations, which I hope makes it look different enough from the summary ;) ::>How do you like the changes I made to the Chapter info box? ::That's a good idea; the best of both worlds. ::A minor problem: to write the Epilogue I had to create a new page. However that doesn't seem to have 'connected' to the link in the Chapter Info box... ::I'll leave it in your expert hands :) :::>The epigraph link does work - only on the epigraph page itself is it not a link - same as with chapter links on their respective pages. :::Hmm, it does work now, though it didn't last night. Maybe a cache hadn't updated. :::Anyway, all's well. Thanks. DavidGH (talk) 17:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Copperfaces Hi Egwene, I'm editing the Copperfaces article. Was going to add refs... funny how one little change can lead on & on sometimes... even worse, I actually was adding refs to a different article that linked to copperfaces Anyway, here's my question. I'm reading RG on a Kindle. A search for copperface had only 2 results, both in DP. Throughout the rest of book it's hyphenated: copper-face. Which one is the "real" version (or is there one)? Does it matter? I'll put both names at the beginning, but would rather use copper-face since it's most used in the book. aimzzz (talk) 14:23, June 29, 2015 (UTC) re. Copper............face..........s Should I change the title? aside... I wonder if Erikson had somebody else do the DP. I think I would, given the chance aimzzz (talk) 17:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the helpful advice. I added a new entry for Tarat by selecting the red link in the OST Dramatis Personae section. Any idea why the link is still red and tries to create a new entry when you click on it? I just finished reading the book. Since I had been relying on this site to refresh my memory on certain characters I figured I could give back by updating a few minor characters. Thanks! --ArchieVist (talk) 17:52, June 29, 2015 (UTC) PL Hi, Good work. On my side - just fast and provisoric edits. --dotz (talk) 19:15, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Im Westen nichts Neues - my edits are just minor secondary effect of rereading Seven City anabasis. Cheers. --dotz (talk) 10:27, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: chapter 14 You are too kind! Hopefully I'm back on track after this boulder of a chapter is done :D Johntocaelpiano (talk) 14:05, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh I got this... I tried thinking of some kind of emoticon that represented getting pumped up, but I'm at a loss. Imagine a smiley doing dumbell curls. Grr. Johntocaelpiano (talk) 16:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Chapter 15 I don't know how I feel about Kruppe sometimes. A lot of books have that one, seemingly infallible character who acts a little too smug just because they know they're either right or they have the power to shout down anyone who disagrees. Cadsuane comes to mknd from the Wheel of Time. Part of me knows that, yeah, sometimes you need people, and yeah, sometimes those people are jerks for no reason, but Cadsuane had the odd quirk of offering no real contribution to... anything, really. Kruppe, on the other hand was just like Whiskeyjack said, manipulative, but with a bit of affection and genuine concern. And rereading Memories of Ice has helped reconcile some of my resentment. I did, however, get annoyed at him knowing everything. Especially when lecturing Paran at the Finnest house. Sometimes characters like that who have no real flaw or moment of weakness get boring and a little exasperating. Anyway, glad you like the summaries. Ill keep it coming! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 01:17, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Cadsuane My thoughts on Cadsuane are succinctly expressed in this thing I made a couple years ago. http://johnplaystuba.deviantart.com/art/Wheel-of-Time-Meme-291875332 Johntocaelpiano (talk) 10:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chapter 16 Yeah... that was pretty gruesome, the scene with Jelarkan. Though in a few chapters it's said that they sewed his skin back on. That... that's really gross... But what's coming with Toc is probably the worst yet. I don't know if it's everybody or just me, but I've always found the concept of having one's mind overthrown a lot more terrifying than being physically hurt. Which is why (going back to Wheel of Time) so many people found the Sul'dam and the Damane so repulsive, especially the bits where we see the Aes Sedai who were captured. For such a modest series of books when it came to sex and violence (people die, but it's never lingered on), that part stood out as particularly gnarly. Well... onto the next part. Poor Toc! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 19:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Image of the Week Thanks Egwene, glad you like it! Love the idea to add the poll to the wiki, makes much more sense for casual visitors who don't have a forum account. I just talked to an artist on deviantart who gave permission to upload his pictures, I nominated some of his stuff on the forum post. DaddinG (talk) 15:22, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Darujhistan Page Darujhistan page looks great Egwene, I'll add a TTH and OST section to my to-do list! And thanks for adding the pictures to the relevant pages, still not 100% on wiki formatting so I figured I'd leave it to the pros :) DaddinG (talk) 14:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Darujhistan I think the only plausible district is the Gadrobi district. It's the only westward district that's inside of the city. Though it's not explicitly stated. Great idea adding them under districts though, makes the other list a bit more manageable. I made some big changes to the Majesty Hill page today. Notably I merged it and Majesty Hall, and made the Majesty Hall page a redirect. I figured no one would want information on one but not the other so it made more sense to have one page rather than two. So I created a subsection on the Majesty Hill page. DaddinG (talk) 14:40, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Images That's a super distinctive art-style, I like it! Especially Quick Ben and Kalam, they just really seem to fit that style, all slender and sophisticated-looking. DaddinG (talk) 14:45, July 21, 2015 (UTC) URGENT Go see the last PM I sent you on forum! Re: 17/18 You really are too kind! The hard part is that there are lots of details, but some of the details are really important. Picking which ones to include and which ones to leave out can be challenging. Onward! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 04:31, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Tent Great idea! Now I feel like one of the cool kids. Thanks for inviting me to your secret club, we should make a handshake ;) DaddinG (talk) 15:35, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Finish Line We're gonna make it! Good thing too, because school starts next week (I'm a teacher, if you didn't already know), and The Crippled God came out in audiobook form. Can't wait to finish this series! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 19:48, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :I figure I'm going to finish up the series on audiobook. When I got Gardens of the Moon in paperback, I had just recently worked my way through Storm of Swords (1100 pages in paperback, ack) and First King of Shannara (only 500 pages, but if felt like carrying a boulder across a football field football, their fields are the same I think?). I guess at that time I couldn't quite countenance all the characters being thrown at me and the bizarre dating system of Burn's Sleep, so I left it on the shelf. Fast forward a few years later, I'd finished "The Gathering Storm" and Malazan BotF was recommended by the DeviantArt crowd. Lo and behold, the Malazan books were being made available in audiobook form. I hear they sometimes have different narrators in other countries, but the first three audiobooks in MBotF were narrated by a guy named Ralph Lister and he is AMAZING. I don't know anything about the various accents found throughout the UK, but he switches very smoothly between sounding effete and snooty when voicing say, Bauchelain, and rough and twitchy when reading Hedge's parts. They switched over to a new narrator after House of Chains, and I started reading the books either alongside the audiobooks or just by themselves (I had a long commute to work, audiobooks helped). :Johntocaelpiano (talk) 02:27, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Assail DP Egwene, I'll take care of the Assail DP as you mentioned. I've just opened the book for the first time today, so I'll work on it over the next week or two. --ArchieVist (talk) 13:42, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Egwene, I'm working my way through the book, but have a question. How deep do you want me to go on the updated character list for people who do not appear in the front of the book? A lot of names get thrown around for people who either never show up or who don't actually do much of anything in the scene they appear. :Example 1 :A character calls the barkeep, Ost, by name asking for another ale. Ost doesn't say anything and there is no description of any action Ost takes. He never appears in the book again. :Does Ost get an entry on the cast list? :Example 2 :Kyle comes upon a caravan that has been ransacked by raiders. The only survivor is a mortally wounded old man, who is not named and who calls out the names of a few missing family members who never appear in the book. :Do the named characters or the unnamed old man get entries? :Example 3 :Someone recognizes Kyle and asks if he served with Greymane. Assuming Greymane doesn't appear in the book otherwise, does he get an entry? :Thanks. --ArchieVist (talk) 17:07, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, Egwene. My head was so buried in crosschecking my Assail notes, I am just seeing your message now. I've seen the Command Tent page, but I don't have a left hand side bar. Is logging in something other than editing the page? I had to laugh when I saw your message about Ost. When I saw you had moved it, I thought it might be because it was too similar to OST (Orb, Sceptre, Throne). I'll have to consider that option with some of the other characters who don't do much. --ArchieVist (talk) 18:56, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, Egwene! I'm hoping to have the Assail bios and extended character list completed this week. I'll see if I can put something together for the People of the Yellow Grass. Thanks for the information on ship names. I was planning on creating/editing entries for the ships so that will give me an opportunity to fix the style of the names wherever they appear. --ArchieVist (talk) 12:57, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Egwene, the first draft of the Extended DP is up now. I'm still cleaning up the references and will post them later. I've noticed there appears to be an error somewhere in the Assail book setup (possibly in the Chapters template?). For example, when you go to the Assail/DP page there is a little link just under the title that says: Jade Raven]] (talk to me) 06:30, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Goats of Glory Egwene, would it be ok if I did a Goats of Glory write up (the short story from Swords & Dark Magic)? I imagine it would be a one-pager like the Bauchelain & Korbal Broach novella entries. It's nice and short. I've got a link where SE confirms it is a Malazan story (see comment 17): http://www.tor.com/2011/07/06/ask-steven-erikson-your-memories-of-ice-questions/#198146 --ArchieVist (talk) 00:15, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Introduction I am a graduate student at Washington University in Saint Louis reading the Malazan Book of the Fallen series for the first time. I found this wiki after looking for plot summaries for books 1-5 to prepare for the start of book 6 and managed to only read one minor spoiler during my browsing! Thus far Anomander Rake is my favorite character in the series, followed closely by Krupe. Made a few minor edits to the plot summaries as I was reading them and look forward to discussing and learning from the Malazan wiki community. Othoreos (talk) 11:12, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Othoreos Extended DP's Good idea on the headings. Breaks up the list and makes it more easily scanned. Knocking out the content box was the right choice. It looks nicer without it, and I'm not sure how much utility someone would get out of it. The list isn't that long! --ArchieVist (talk) 14:58, August 16, 2015 (UTC) DP wording "Referred to only" sounds good. While I'm making changes, how about I change "referenced only" to "first referenced" for characters that get talked about and then appear in the flesh later? See below. * Bartok, a member of the Crimson Guard (referred to only)1 * Corinn, a mage, member of the Bridgeburner Brigade (first referenced)1 (full appearance)2 :Makes sense to me. I've updated NK and Assail. (I'm stripping the ref links in the above part of the message because they're giving me grief when responding.) --ArchieVist (talk) 16:03, August 18, 2015 (UTC) DP NK Yeah, what can I say? ;) I was also pleasantly surprised to find that even most of the obscure NK characters already had bios. I'm sure I'll do the extended DP for Forge of Darkness too when it arrives. --ArchieVist (talk) 13:46, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Introduction Hey there, Egwene of teh Malazan empire. Long time admirer of your work, and I have to say, you're the lifeline of this wikia. Keep up the great work. And Nope, I finished a RoTCG re read some time back. I've been contributing snippets here and there but I decided to join the wiki now. Thanks and great talking to you. Toc Forge of Darkness DP I got the book today so I'll be starting work on the extended DP. Can you please work your magic with creating the extended DP page and fixing the chapter template? I always see you making changes and deletions and I'm afraid I'll break something if I try to replicate. Also thanks for catching my missing categories on new entries. I've gotten better at remembering to fill them in, but its something I've still got to work on. --ArchieVist (talk) 22:50, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Language link ...basic editor. Where is my problem? --dotz (talk) 11:34, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hetan I dunno, it doesn't seem like she forces anybody into doing anything (Buke and Itkovian come to mind). I dunno what bothers me about it. I will say I had to think a long time before finally getting it worded right. Heh. Johntocaelpiano (talk) 23:52, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Vildrom Orphaned Pages Egwene, it looks like there was a typo in the published GotM dramatis personae leading to two competing entries for the same Darujhistan gate guard--Vildrom vs. Vildron. "Vildrom" is the misspelling and orphaned page. Can it be deleted? --ArchieVist (talk) 14:10, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :Also, forgot to ask if "Where Raven's Perch" really needs its own entry. It's an anonymous poem with no detail beyond the text. It is also already included in full on the anonymous author page "Nomen Nescio".--ArchieVist (talk) 14:15, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Vildron, I have the US paperback version where Vildrom is in the DP and Vildron is in the text. Thanks for the clean up. Regarding Ravens Perch, you figured out what needed to be done despite my incoherent request. Thanks!--ArchieVist (talk) 13:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) FoD categories / 3000th page Egwene, I'd love to see House categories. Also categories for the specialized military units--Urusander's Legion, Hust Legion, Borderswords, and Houseblades. Can you please give me a hint as to how to create a category? Then I'll create them all and update the index. I've been keeping an eye on the article count. If I get close to 3000 I'll grab it.--ArchieVist (talk) 18:22, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :I've got all the FoD noble house and military categories created and indexed. All of the standard DP characters have been updated accordingly. I'll get the extended DP characters categorized over the next day or two.--ArchieVist (talk) 20:31, August 28, 2015 (UTC) References Egwene, I've changed my reference format as you've suggested and fixed some of the ones I put in earlier. Thanks for the mention on the forum! I hope people find it useful next year.--ArchieVist (talk) 19:49, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Wiki home page issues (moved from New Reader's Talk Page) Not exactly a new reader only issue, but I've noticed that there are a lot of problems in the Races->Humans section of the navigation tool bar that appears at the top of every page (the one that says On the Wiki, Books, People, etc). It seems to be editable by admin only or I'd fix it. *Awl - points to Awl disambiguation page instead of directly to Awl (people) page *Falari - the only entry that points to just a category page, maybe should point to Falari Isles? *Lethari - broken link, possibly should be pointed to Letherii Empire *Napans - broken link, possibly should be renamed Napan(?) and pointed to entry of same name. *Segulah - misspelled, should be Seguleh *Wickens - misspelled and link is broken, should point to Wickan --ArchieVist (talk) 15:44, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up, AV. Yes, admin only, and yes, hopefully now all working. Let me know if you spot any other issues. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:42, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Then-aj-Ehliel character spoiler Egwene, can you please set up a spoiler link from the Orb Sceptre Throne DP for this character to their true identity? Thanks! --ArchieVist (talk) 22:46, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :I see it now. Thank you!--ArchieVist (talk) 23:58, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Grub and Keneb Lady, you just can't help one upping me, can you? I mean I wrote a perfectly nice excerpt on Grub in TBH and you just had to make it a lot better. Same with Keneb. Why? What have I ever done to you? On a serious-er note, I am bulldozing through my re read and absolutely loving it. I thought I will help out with the DHG chapters (you had ''finish the GoTM chapters, hadn't you?). Just noticed the new blurb on Dancer's Lament. Sounds super exciting. Imagine Iskaral Pust confounding Kalam, had Kalam been sent after him. Can't wait to get some early empire material. Cheers, Toctheyounger (talk) 19:46, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Missing person Hey, Egwene. Gothos was teaching me to play Jaghut checkers in the Azath house and I lost track of the time. ;) Actually, I've been spinning my wheels a bit waiting on a book to arrive. I discovered my library has the B&KB omnibus that contains the first three novellas. Once it gets here, Extended DPs and character bios should follow shortly.--ArchieVist (talk) 03:14, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Malazan Millitary Hey there, Egwene. I was wondering if you could drop by the Malazan Millitary page and check the Mage warfare additions that I made. Please see if you can improve it. I'm really not feeling confident about it. Cheers, Toctheyounger (talk) 18:23, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Nep Furrow Haha, no. I don't know who that is, but if I'm on the internet, my handle usually has the word "John" in it. I've just been getting more comfortable around you guys, so my innate goofiness is starting to bubble up. Johntocaelpiano (talk) 12:39, September 18, 2015 (UTC) : Wait... this doesn't seem to work. Well, feel free to search me or whatever... Johntocaelpiano (talk) 12:43, September 18, 2015 (UTC) New pages Hey there, Egwene. Hope everything's fine on your end. I can't seem to be able to create new pages. Everytime it takes me to an error page. Is there some sort of a hold on me from creating new pages? I noticed you created a new page on Imotan (I was about to do that, btw). So I'm assuming that's not a problem everyone faces. Any suggestions? Or have you have placed a hold as an administrator? Yours Malazanaically, Toctheyounger (talk) 11:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Up next Maybe! Although, I've been sitting on my audiobook of the Crippled God and I just started it the other day. Now it's got its hooks in me and I can't stop listening to it. I need to finished MoI fast so I can really get into it. Once that's over and I've had some time to take in the whole "you just finished the book series" feeling, then we'll see what strikes me! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 09:53, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :I was thinking, though, that I might be able to fill out some ancillary pages from MoI (like making a page for the condors?). Maybe do some drawings for various chapters, or even finish up my contribution to the Advent Calendar project. All big fun! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 09:55, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Ian C. Esslemont Web Site You may be interested to know that the official site for Ian C. Esslemont has been posted at http://www.ian-esslemont.com/ Drop by and send him a message. Rodger Turner Webmaster 15:09, September 21, 2015 (UTC) '''I am trying to get confirmation from a third party that this is a bona fide website, until then I would strongly recommend that people do not pass on their contact details to this website' Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC)